


Rough

by Scribbles97



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Rough Sex, Smut, kind of, make-up sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbles97/pseuds/Scribbles97
Summary: Scott's had a rough day, and there's just one kind of relief he needs.





	Rough

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @LadyRazorsharp for inspiring me to finally finish this! It's been sat in my drafts for too long!

He doesn’t say anything when he grabs her in the hangar. She doesn’t have chance to ask as he drags her towards the villa. He hadn’t spoken to her since she’d walked out of the rubble. Anger she had expected, how often had she yelled at him for doing something stupid?

 

The flight home had been silent, it usually was when they all just wanted to get home and sleep. It had been different though, pregnant with tension for the inevitable dressing down they would get in the debrief. Perhaps she should have said something, it had been her choice to go back in despite the warnings. The others shouldn’t be obliged to feel they should have stopped her, no matter what Scott’s thoughts.

The silence from Thunderbird One had been the worst, not even a light hearted jibe or competition for the trip home - Scott’s usual way of distracting them when a rescue had been hard and long.

 

He knew he should have said something on the way home. It had been too quiet across the comms and he knew the exhaustion had finally set in for them all. Normally he would try and keep them up beat, but his thoughts had been elsewhere.

Jen had run into a building that had been about to collapse and he had been too far away to stop her and nobody else had stopped her. She had gone in and he had watched as the building came down. And he had listened, unable to make himself hail her over comms, as John had called her and they had all waited for an answer.

 

Oh how that wait had felt like a lifetime. Every second of waiting was another second where he felt the weight on his chest, crushing him slowly as he had struggled to breathe. His heart had hammered loud and unending in his ears when all he had wanted to hear was her voice.

 

There’d been a second, all of a moment where her voice filled his ears, confirming she was okay as relief flooded him and the weight lifted from his chest. He wanted to run to her then, to drag her away from the danger and see for himself that she was truly okay. It was the shake in her voice that gave her away. As unshakable as she seemed, even she couldn’t hide her fear when it came too close for comfort.

 

He wished he had said something in that second, before the moment had passed and he was being called to another building. Instead he had stayed silent, too far away for a  _ look _ , and too shocked by how close a call it had been.

He knew he should have said something sooner, but the truth was, he didn’t know what to say. Whatever he tried in his head seemed  _ wrong.  _ When he considered his brothers would be listening, there seemed to be nothing that would get across everything he wanted to say.

So he’d said nothing, and simply grabbed her as soon as she had set foot outside of Thunderbird Two.

 

He hadn’t given her option or chance as he had dragged her from the hangar, ignoring the glances and raised eyebrows as they had gone. He didn’t stop until the door to the bedroom was locked.

And then he finally looked at her, stood strong and tall, with eyes of steel as she glared across at him with folded arms and before he could speak her lips were moving,

 

“Go on then, let’s have it.”

 

The way she spoke, the way she stood, the way that her entire being seemed to be yelling  _ ‘I DON’T CARE!’, _ made his anger flare. 

Did she not realise how  _ he _ had felt?

 

“What the hell were you thinking?”

 

He didn’t mean to shout, but the sudden thought that maybe she  _ didn’t _ care had anger and fear racing up to the surface and manifesting in white hot rage. 

 

“There were people still in there,” She stood, defiant as ever, “I had to help them.”

 

He stepped closer, 

“The building was coming  _ down _ !”

 

“I couldn’t just--”

 

“You could have waited for--”

 

“ _ No _ , I couldn’t.”

 

Her eyes were hard as she shook her head slowly, purposefully.

 

“This is our job Scott, I  _ had _ to go back in there before it came down.”

 

Stubbornness had him gritting his teeth, holding back the tears he knew were threatening. He knew she was right, it was what he had been doing for years. Her being right didn’t make it any easier though -- it still hurt to think she could have been killed. 

 

“And what about me?”

 

He knew it was selfish and unfair, but had he not suffered enough? Had he not already lost too many of those he loved the most?

 

He stepped closer again, 

 

“What about  _ me _ ? I watched you go in, I listened to  _ nothing _ on the comm, I felt like I was being  _ crushed _ ,”

 

Her eyes widened but the hardness was gone, replaced with something much softer as she looked up to him. 

 

“I thought I had  _ lost _ you.” He uttered through gritted teeth.

 

It was only one step to close the distance. He slipped a hand along her neck, his thumb holding her cheek as he leant in to kiss her like it was the last kiss he would ever have. Her arms were quick to relax, resting against his chest and hip as he pulled her closer, as close as he could get her.

 

It still wasn’t close enough, not even with his hand on her back pushing her into him. There was too much fabric and uniform between them.

For all that she was great at undressing herself, he was quicker. After all, he’d been changing those uniforms for years compared to her months. He knew just where to grab and pull to have it off and across the room in no time, allowing him the skin-on-skin he hadn’t realised he had been craving since the building had gone down.

 

It was a dressing down she was expecting, but not of the same kind she had ended up with.

  
  
  
  
  
  


His hand was in her knickers, and she wasn’t protesting as he kissed and nipped along the line of her jaw. Her head fell back against the wall, her hand in his hair pushing his lips closer, drawing him in. A breath hitched in her throat as his fingers drew closer to her clit, the quick rough pressure drawing her hips in like a magnet. 

She knew she couldn’t let him have all the fun. Gripping at his hip, she smiled at the reaction as she drew her foot up the back of his leg, trailing her toes lightly along the tight muscle of his calf. 

His fingers stilled against her, his hand moving away making her whimper at the sudden ache of need and want. 

 

Leaning back in to the wall she let him kiss her, let him press as close as he could to her, pinning her against the wall. His lips were dry and she could feel the stubble rubbing against her skin as she kissed him back. Both his hands reached down to her thighs, she took the hint, wrapping her arms around his neck so he could lift her. 

She smiled at her sudden height advantage as she secured her legs around his waist, twisting her hips for the pressure and friction she so desperately wanted. 

 

His lips trailed down her shoulder, hovering lightly over the bruise that was already darkening. She couldn’t help but moan as he bit down on the mark, her fingers tightened and twisted in his hair, drawing him into her. 

He pulled back slightly and she knew he couldn’t let himself lose any distance to her. She wanted it as much as he did, the closeness, the reassurance that they were  _ there _ and  _ safe _ and  _ alive _ . 

 

Control was a need of Scott’s, she’d been with him long enough to know that was a fact. It was for that reason she would never tell him how afraid she had been, that she thought for a brief moment that she would never get to be near him again. 

The memory crossing her mind had her clinging tighter to him as she buried her head in his shoulder. Taking a moment she just inhaled his scent, mostly smokey sweat from the rescue, under it she could smell him -- his addictive musk that she knew would always anchor her. 

 

“I’m okay,” She murmured, kissing his shoulder before drawing her lips up to his ear, “I’m here.”

 

He twisted his head, catching her lips again as she flexed her hips, reminding him of what he had started. She held herself up on his shoulders as he shifted his hold so he could bring his knee up between her thighs, just enough to press against her wetness. Her head fell back again, opening up her chest to him. It was both a pleasure and relief that he took advantage of it, leaning down to bite gently on the sensitive skin of her breast. 

The ache made everything seem real, brought her back to the there and then. Digging her fingers into his skin he groaned, the vibrations running right through her. Holding her on his leg, he released one hand from her hips dipping down to her core. 

Her cry was involuntary as she pressed in to him, panting with need and want. 

 

He shifted her again with a grunt of effort and she knew he must have been aching from the effort. As much as she was comfortable where she was, she knew it wasn’t fair -- she’d put him through enough pain that day. 

 

“Bed.” She panted out as he tugged on her nipple, “ _ Scott _ .”

 

He didn’t say anything as he backed up across the room, too gone in the moment to care. She felt the jolt as his legs hit the edge of the bed and they landed with an  _ oomph _ . 

 

Pushing herself up on his chest, she grasped his length in her hand. Before she could sink on to him, he pulled away. Sliding up on the bed he sat up, pulling her towards him in what she expected to be a trick move. She let him twist them and push her down into the mattress before he sunk into her. 

Her back arched towards him, her fingers digging into his back as she bit down on his shoulder. 

 

His hand on her back encouraged her closer, once again holding her there as he pressed his face into her neck. For the briefest moment they were just still. She could feel every twitch of his skin against hers, inside her she could feel him hard and pulsing. 

 

When his hips shifted, the moment was gone and she knew she was in for hard and fast. She held on as tight as he pounded into her, his hips not letting up as he held her wrists in one hand and palmed at her breast with the other. With each thrust she cried out, her hips arching up to meet his. 

She wasn’t sure if he knew she was close or not, she knew he wasn’t going to give up no matter where she was at. 

 

He moved to catch her lips as his fingers found her clit, pinching as she gasped against his mouth. Her legs wrapped around his waist instinctively, pulling him closer. Arching her back, she gasped and cried out as he worked to tip her over the edge. She bit on his lip, groaning as he pressed on just the right spot. 

As she trembled and her grip tightened on him, his lips trailed along her jaw. Part of her couldn’t register that he was still going, but she knew in the back of her mind that he wasn’t ready to give in. 

 

“Scott,” She whimpered, curling towards him not quite able to process everything she was feeling at once. 

 

His nose running up her neck was like ecstasy as he held her close, 

 

“I’ve got you,” He murmured as she twitched beneath him, “I’ve got you baby.”

 

The wave began to fall, and she closed her eyes to just breathe as she rested her head against his. His hips had slowed fractionally but it was enough to get her heart starting to race again. He bit on her nipple, tugging gently as his fingers started to circle her spot again. 

It didn’t take him long to have her trembling again, his nipping and biting more pleasure than pain. Leaning up, she bit down on his shoulder, sucking hard so that she knew it would leave a mark. He grunted and moaned as he thrust hard a final time, timing perfectly as she clenched again and cried out. 

 

“It’s okay,” He murmured between breaths, nuzzling her hair, “You’re here.”

 

She knew his words were more for his own benefit, but they were of comfort to her as he rolled away and pulled her over to him. Without protest she curled into him, resting her head on his pounding chest. 

He kissed her forehead gently as he ran his fingers through her hair. She massaged his chest lightly with her fingers, sighing as she closed her eyes.

 

“I’m sorry,” She whispered, “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

 

He sighed, a long low breath as he shook his head, 

 

“I can’t lose you Jen, but this is our job.”

 

She nodded,

 

“I promise to not be so… stupid.”

 

He scoffed softly and before he spoke she knew what he was thinking, 

“Oh how our roles have reversed.”

 

Shifting to sit up she smiled wickedly, 

 

“I can think of a few other roles that could be reversed.”

 

Standing from the bed she grinned as she backed towards the bathroom. He jumped up after her, taking her by the waist as he drew her back to the bed,

 

“I don’t think anyone’s going to disturb us tonight… we’ve got all the time we want.”

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
